Refero
by Seiffer
Summary: Karena hidup tidaklah serumit yang kau bayangkan, kawan. Didedikasikan untuk Chapter 608—Kakashi, Obito.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato  
**Pairing:** None, Slight ObiRin  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Refero**

* * *

"_Nee, Kakashi... seperti apa masa kecilmu dulu?"_

Jika saat ini ada seseorang yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya, Kakashi tidak yakin harus memberikan jawaban apa. Kemungkinan besar ia akan menanggapi seperti biasanya, "Yah, aku sudah memakai masker sejak kecil kalau itu maksudmu." Sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali membenamkan diri ke dalam bait-bait erotis tulisan Jiraiya.

Kenangan masa kecil.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengalami fase tertentu itu dalam hidupnya.

Mengesampingkan faktor biologis dan fisiologis, dan dengan premis bahwa kontrol terhadap emosi itu relatif sementara kesadaran sosial dan identitas seksual adalah tentatif, kalau yang dimaksud orang-orang dengan menjadi dewasa berarti menjadi seseorang yang mandiri, bertanggung jawab, dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap, berarti hidup Kakashi tidak bisa dinilai dengan standar biasa.

Begitu juga dengan sebagian besar _shinobi_ yang lahir di generasinya.

Ketika tiba waktunya seseorang mulai membentuk perspektif terhadap sesuatu, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi akan muncul kontradiksi, argumentasi dan intervensi. Perspektifmu, dari awal, bukanlah milikmu sendiri.

Sama halnya seperti kehidupan.

Kehidupan itu bagaikan untaian benang merah yang kusut. Kalau saja ada yang datang dengan sebilah gunting tajam dan membebaskan penderitaannya. Dengan satu gerakan kecil, begitu cepat dan mudah. Namun sangat disayangkan, dengan memilih jalan tersebut, benang merah itu tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi, hanya menyisakan serpihan sampah yang tidak berarti.

Kehilangan fungsinya.

Kehilangan tempatnya di dunia.

Dulu Kakashi memikirkannya—hampir setiap hari—apakah Hatake Sakumo pantas menemui akhirnya dalam kesendirian, penuh penyesalan, di bawah cercaan. Hanya karena ayahnya mengabaikan objektif misi untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya sendiri. Hanya karena, sebagai konsekuensi dari pilihan itu, _Konoha_ harus menanggung kerugian nyawa yang cukup besar. Hanya karena, rekan-rekannya yang Sakumo selamatkan juga menyalahkan dirinya.

_(Bicara tentang pengkhianatan.) _

Mungkin, memang _Seppuku_ satu-satunya hukuman yang pantas. Sekuat apapun manusia, sekeras apapun seseorang berusaha bertahan, tidak mungkin bisa terus hidup tenang dengan darah dari beratus-ratus nyawa melumuri kedua tanganmu, bukan?

Suatu saat kau akan tergelincir dan terjatuh.

_(Kecuali jika kau punya seseorang atau sesuatu yang cukup berharga dan tidak ingin kau lepaskan.)_

Dulu Kakashi berulang kali bertanya, apakah dirinya saja tidak cukup? Tidakkah eksistensinya berarti sesuatu?

Karena pada akhirnya Sakumo memilih kematian di atas putranya sendiri. Apakah ayahnya berpikir dengan begitu segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi Kakashi? Mungkin Sakumo tidak ingin prestasi Kakashi dan nama Hatake ternodai dosa-dosanya. Omong kosong itu kadang membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa histeris. Ia menganggap ayahnya adalah seorang pengecut dan ia tidak bisa memaafkannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ada bukti konkrit yang mendukung perasaan kekanakan itu. Mungkin saat itu adalah salah satu periode gelap dalam hidupnya yang mengingatkan Kakashi bahwa ia pernah menjadi seorang anak kecil.

Seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya melawan kompleksitas dunia yang begitu besar.

Nama Sakumo tidak tertera di monumen yang ada di Lapangan Latihan Nomor Tiga. Di dalam benaknya, ayahnya telah membuang dunia, _Konoha_ dan Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menjadi penantang Obito untuk posisi _Hokage_?"

Kakashi memicingkan mata. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendelik kepada _Jounin_ berambut pirang dengan senyum brilian di sebelahnya. Minato-_sensei_ seringkali menggodanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Terutama ketika Obito dan Rin sedang tidak berada bersama mereka. Seperti saat ini, ketika mereka sedang berdua saja duduk di bawah naungan atap kedai _dango_ yang sejuk, aman dari terik sinar matahari.

"Maaf mengecewakan _Sensei_… aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Mimik ceria Minato tidak berubah, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu impian hampir semua anak lelaki yang sehat di _Konoha_?"

"Kalau semua orang ingin menjadi _Hokage_, lalu siapa yang akan mendukung mereka nantinya?" Kakashi berkata seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia.

Minato tertawa, "Aaah... jadi maksudmu kau merestui Obito dalam cita-citanya menjadi _Hokage_? Obito pasti akan sangat senang—"

"Minato-_sensei_!" Kakashi refleks meloncat berdiri dari bangkunya, " Bu-bukan itu maksudku... ah, umm... masih terlalu cepat bagi si bodoh itu untuk mengucapkan hal-hal muluk seperti menjadi seorang _Hokage_. Ia harus mulai dari hal-hal kecil dulu. Misalnya, tidak datang terlambat ke sesi latihan kita."

"Masih terlalu cepat, ya... jadi kau beranggapan bahwa hal itu bukan berarti tidak mungkin."

"_Sensei_ selalu mempermainkan kata-kataku, aku tidak bilang begitu."

Senyum yang kemudian mengembang di wajah Minato diikuti tatapan tajam Kakashi menuturkan bahwa walaupun Kakashi tidak mengatakannya, tapi ekspresinya saat itu menyiratkan percikan hasrat untuk tidak mau kalah dari rekan satu timnya. Mungkin, seperti halnya Minato, Kakashi juga sudah mulai menyadari potensi Obito dan bertekad tidak akan membiarkan nama Uchiha mengalahkan Hatake.

Setidaknya dalam Tim Minato.

Kompetisi melahirkan kompetensi. Entah Minato harus tertawa bahagia atau menangis terharu. Karirnya sebagai Jounin-_sensei_ tidak akan berjalan semulus harapannya.

Karena bagi Kakashi dan Obito, banyak hal untuk dipertaruhkan dalam nama Hatake dan Uchiha, bukan hanya harga diri mereka.

.

.

.

"_Aku percaya bahwa Konoha no Shiroi Kiba adalah seorang pahlawan sejati!_"

.

.

.

Kakashi pernah berpikir, seandainya posisinya dan Obito ditukar dan dirinyalah yang harus berada di bawah hujaman batu itu, mungkin hari ini ia bebas dari tugas mulia memimpin ratusan _shinobi_ di Perang Dunia Keempat (Perang Dunia kedua yang diikutinya dalam waktu lima belas tahun, tidak terlalu buruk bukan?).

Mungkin mereka akan mati terkubur bersama, atau Obito akan mengatakan hal naif seperti, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkan musuh yang ada dan membawa teman-temanku kembali ke _Konoha _dengan selamat!" Lalu ia akan berusaha mati-matian mewujudkan slogan kampanye-nya yang buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

Obito memang mudah menangis, pengambil keputusan yang buruk dan luar biasa ceroboh. Namun pembawaan itu hanyalah sedikit dari banyak sisi yang menggambarkan Obito. Kesempurnaan tidak mungkin tercipta tanpa proses.

Seandainya saat itu adalah Obito dan Rin yang terkepung para _shinobi Kirigakure_, mungkin Obito mampu menyelamatkan Rin. Obito tanpa berpikir dua kali akan memilih Rin yang dicintainya, yang selalu dilihatnya, yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Mungkin Rin lebih berharga bagi Obito daripada hidupnya sendiri. Lebih berharga dari _Konoha_.

Mungkin, Obito akan bisa menyelamatkan keduanya.

Mungkin. Seandainya. Kalau saja.

_"Seandainya kau ada di sini..."_

Kakashi seringkali mengawali kalimat dengan kata-kata itu ketika ia mengunjungi Rin dan Obito, kadang Minato_-sensei_.

Terutama Obito.

Obito yang tidak lagi menatapnya dengan mata gelap yang berkaca-kaca di balik _goggles_, tapi dengan bola merah menyala yang berputar penuh dendam, kebencian, amarah. Kemudian riak air yang tenang dari _Rinnegan_ akan membawanya pergi jauh dan Kakashi merasa ia bisa melihat Obito yang menangis tanpa suara.

Obito yang tidak lagi berteriak dengan suara pecahnya bahwa, suatu hari, ia pasti akan menjadi seorang _Hokage_. Sebagai gantinya, Kakashi mendengar suara dalam yang penuh kegetiran dan Obito tidak pernah terdengar begitu tersesat mengumandangkan kehancuran dunia.

Kakashi tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, suara bising dalam kenangannya atau kesunyian yang mewarnai pertemuan kembali mereka.

Karena, Obito yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah sosok hantu.

Kakashi bisa menyentuhnya dan Obito bisa memukulnya. Kakashi bisa berbicara kepadanya dan Obito bisa memerintah Kakashi untuk menutup mulutnya. Kakashi tidak berusaha untuk membela diri dan Obito tidak pernah menyalahkannya.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi terus bertanya.

Kenapa ia tidak kembali ke _Konoha?_ Kenapa ia tidak kembali kepada Klan-nya? Kenapa ia mengikuti orang seperti Madara? Kenapa ia, dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa walaupun seorang Uchiha Obito tidak lagi peduli pada dunia, bukan berarti dunia berhenti dan melupakan dirinya.

Setidaknya, Kakashi tidak pernah berhenti menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai pahlawannya, dan ia tidak pernah kehilangan harapan karena Obito pun—

"Aku akan menciptakan dunia di mana para pahlawan tidak harus membuat alasan konyol di depan makam."

—memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Sesaat, Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan melihat.

Mungkin, benang merah itu tidak sekusut apa yang terlihat. Ia hanya perlu menemukan ujungnya, menelusuri untaiannya, lantas membebaskannya dari jeratan.

Kakashi terlalu lama berada di atas sana, sendiri di tempat tinggi dengan serpihan kenangan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk turun.

Jadi ketika akhirnya kepalan tangan itu menembus berlapis-lapis dinding yang dibangunnya sendiri dan merobohkannya, ketika fragmen-fragmen keyakinannya mulai runtuh—terbuka untuk dilihat semua orang—yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjaga cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya agar tidak pernah padam.

Perasaannya tersampaikan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti teman-temanku!"

Pernyataan itu terus bergema melintasi generasi.

.

.

.

_(Dan dunia tidak pernah terlihat begitu sederhana di matanya.)_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fic ini adalah apa yang terlintas di pikiran saya waktu baca Naruto Chapter 608. Dammit! Saya harap Naruto-Sasuke nggak bakal sebodoh mereka berdua. Kayaknya sih nggak... hahaha.

(Untung ada duet Giotto-Cozart yang jadi penetralisir :P)

Cheers,  
**Sei**


End file.
